<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Day the Youngest Nordic was Born by 18AudraBarkley68</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649738">The Day the Youngest Nordic was Born</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/18AudraBarkley68/pseuds/18AudraBarkley68'>18AudraBarkley68</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:43:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/18AudraBarkley68/pseuds/18AudraBarkley68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark and Norway had a secret. One that they should've told Iceland about but couldn't. The truth about his birthday. Or more importantly, the day he was born.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Day the Youngest Nordic was Born</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Slight Warning! This fanfic contains mpreg if you don't like it: do not proceed and go read my other stuff. But if you like this kind of stuff please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Denmark was worried.</p><p>Anxious maybe like Norway was telling him.</p><p>Now why was the bouncy over confident Nordic nation worried you ask?</p><p>Well, its Iceland's birthday. Its been <em>ages. 10 long years </em>of them not coming to Icey's birthday.</p><p>Well it's not their fault. Totally not their fault. They had to take care of stuff their fellow nations need to take care of in their country. And even then they couldn't go and visit whenever they wanted. The kid just lived too darn far away for the rest of the Nordics to visit.</p><p>Denmark then grimaced. Poor Iceland. 10 long years of wishing happy birthday to himself.<em> hmmm what a predicament. </em></p><p>"Hey Norge?' the Dane yelled while trying trying to maintain his cool while he sat on the couch in Norway's house in which Norway was happy to oblige. But to be honest the Norwegian was usually annoyed and or angry with him whenever he showed up. But today was an exception cause its their baby brothers birthday.</p><p>"Yes?" Norway came in with him wiping his hands on a dish towel after he walked in the living room and saw the Dane press his fingers to his temple.</p><p>"You okay? Don't worry about Icey's birthday party surprise. I already got him something." He made his statement clear and went to open a plastic bag which Denmark didn't see cause he was thinking about what to give to Iceland. Norway then proceeded to pull a white medium sized glass bottle and pressed it into the Danes hands which caught him by total surprise.</p><p>"Norge, Ice is too young to drink alcohol. You know that. If he wants to drink alcohol, he has to come to my house and I have to keep a close eye on him."</p><p>The Norwegian scoffed and plucked the bottle out of the Danish man's tight grip before he could burst the bottle.</p><p>"You sound like a mother trying to keep her children away from alcohol. I think that's why you have that law in the first place. And for your information its a non-alcoholic drink."</p><p>Denmark huffed and sunk further in the couch. Norway just rolled his eyes and patted his back gently and said "Don't sulk. It makes you look like a child."</p><p>Denmark pouted then slowly sat a little straighter slowly smiling at Norway. "A cute child?"</p><p>Norway just huffed and ruffled the messy unkempt hair of the Danish nation then started to walk back to the kitchen but he only managed to walk a few steps then stopped then slowly turned "I know what you're thinking." he said.</p><p>"Oh, do you now?"</p><p>"Yes I know that you've always thought of of him today of all days. I think today is a good day to tell him."</p><p>The Norwegian then turned and walked back to the kitchen and waited for the inevitable then flinched slightly as the Dane yelled at him from the other room.</p><p>"Nej! Jeg siger det ikke til ham! Jeg vil ikke fortælle den stakkels dreng, hvordan han blev født. Jeg vil ikke fortælle min søn om, hvordan jeg var gravid med ham, og hvordan min graviditet var med min egen søn."</p><p>(<em>"No! I won't tell him! I am not going tell that poor boy how he was born. I am not going to tell my son about how I was pregnant with him and how my pregnancy was with my own son."</em>)</p><p>Norway then peeked from the corner and saw the Dane's back was facing him. But looking closer he saw his shoulders were shaking slightly. Not from being angry as Denmark usually held no grudge and was always happy and playing around. Unless it was a diplomatic situation then he was serious.</p><p>He walked out of the kitchen carefully and went closer the the Danish nation and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and as he did this Denmark placed a hand over his.</p><p>Norway then took his other hand and placed it other shoulder and gently turned him so he could see his face. Denmark looked absolutely miserable and in his eyes he was usually beaming and had a huge ridiculous smile. But his blue eyes were missing that spark and instead of a charming smile he was frowning. </p><p>"Why not? Iceland has waited far too long. He needs to know." Norway relied as he gently wiped still falling tears from the Dane's eyes.</p><p>It took a few silent minutes before Denmark finally calmed down and wiped the rest of his tears. </p><p>Norway then took one of his hands off of Denmark's shoulders and placed one of his hands gently on the Danish man's lower stomach. Its one of the few things that Denmark usually lets Norway do whenever their alone together. </p><p>"I think you're doing the right thing. Matthias." Matthias then placed on of his own hands over Norway's and gently rubbed his fingers. As he did this he frowned in thought.</p><p>"What if I'm making the wrong mistake? What if he hates me after I tell him, Lukas?"</p><p>"He won't. He still loves you."</p><p>"Yeah, as a brother."</p><p>"Matthias, don't worry about it too much! You raised Ice since he was a newborn baby. Heck, you were pregnant with him. I promise he won't hate you."</p><p>Matthias sighed. "Fine. I'll tell him. But you also have to tell him that you're his father."</p><p>Lukas frowned. "Fine. I don't know. I still prefer big brother over being his father."</p><p>Matthias was still frowning as he was still subconsciously rubbing Norway's fingers then looked up at Norway's with a tiny smile tugging on his lips.</p><p>"Remember when I told you I was pregnant?"</p><p>"Yes. I was so nervous. A brand new baby nation." </p><p>Matthias was still smiling when he replied "Yeah, a baby nation."</p><p>"I remember as though it were yesterday." He was laughing softly as he went down memory lane.</p><p>The day Iceland was conceived. </p><hr/><p>It was just any other day. Back when Denmark sailed the seas. Or used to because he was spending an awful lot of time with Norway. And despite Norway being there and was basically telling Denmark that they shouldn't be doing certain things.</p><p>For instance trying to invade Sweden. Let Norway say that it didn't end well. For Denmark.</p><p>He was casually looking at his fingernails while Denmark was battling Sweden once again over a sea of frozen ice.</p><p>Denmark was trying to hit and swing at the Swedish nation only he proved to be too strong. Again.</p><p>He was limping back to where the Norwegian was standing and he looked up in time to see Sweden look at Denmark in a strange sort of way. Sweden didn't really scare Norway cause he never tried to bother the man before. Because he was a nation Norway thought he saw a glimpse of worry on the Swedish man's face. Sweden shrugged it off then turned dramatically away only to have a gust of icy snowy wind consume him and in a matter of seconds he was gone.</p><p>Norway dismissed the look Sweden gave Denmark and turned his attention to the Dane. He was covered in cuts and bruises and he had a small trail of blood from his mouth and sat himself heavily right on a big rock right next to the icy water.</p><p>"I told you fighting Sweden today was a bad idea." Norway sighed to himself as he walked toward to the Dane and gave him a disapproving look. Only to change to confusion and worry as he first heard quiet giggles then laughter from the Dane.</p><p>"Did you see me Lukas? Did you see me almost beat Sweden? I'm sure tired that guy out!" The Dane squealed happily as he was unsuccessfully was trying to clean off the blood off his face and arms. Norway just sighed and grabbed the cloth of his coat in anger and was shaking him to get hi point across.</p><p>"I told you fighting him was a bad idea! Sweden is too powerful for you. Augh never mind. Let's go back to your house and get you bandaged up. Stupid Dane..."</p><p>Norway helped Denmark stand up as he was groaning in pain and he was ignoring his small cries.</p><p>By the time they reached the house Norway realized Denmark maybe worse than he realized and he felt guilty about rushing him to his house. After some difficulty opening the front door Norway then pushed Demark to the closest chair which happened to be in the kitchen. He closed the door quickly as another strong gust of icy wind was pushing against the house. "It's a good thing we got back in time it looks like a blizzard just hit." </p><p>Denmark just sat down and was trying to get comfortable but looked up at Lukas. "A blizzard? Well I guess you can stay here then. The snow and ice can be strong and dangerous. Can't tell you how many times I opened my door only to have a mountain of ice come in my house."</p><p>Norway nodded but really wasn't really listening to the Danish man's chatter. Denmark is nothing but a big oaf and idiot and always manages to get himself in trouble and usually he comes to the rescue. He rushed and got some old cloth bandages and a bowl of water and was rushing to the bedroom where Denmark usually held some bandages in the dresser or tossed carelessly somewhere in the room. He rushed back to Denmark much to his amusement.</p><p>"What's the rush?" he asked while he smiled down at him. Norway was soaking a piece of cloth in the water only to look up disapprovingly</p><p>"You idiot you got your ass whooped by Sweden. I told you Sweden is too strong for you time and time again but <em>nooooo</em> you never ever listen to me..."</p><p>Norway was carefully cleaning his wounds off his face and arms and legs and was scolding Denmark again. He huffed and remembered that Denmark was usually the one scolding him cause he was the oldest brother of the four Nordic nations.</p><p>He was finally done with his arms and face and something else was bothering him. His legs, that limp and his torso and back. It was a pretty tough battle and just wanted to make sure sure everything was okay with Matthias.  He took in a breath to calm down his nerves Well no time like the present.</p><p>"Take your coat and shirt off. I want to make sure that's okay before I check your legs." Denmark obliged and shook his heavy warm coat off and worked on his shirt and placed it on an empty chair and waited patiently for Norway.</p><p>Norway looked at the bare skin of his eldest brother and carefully examined the skin on his back. Through a certain point of view, Matthias was still a teen to humans but to a nation. Not yet grown to a grown man just yet. His lean muscular back held old war and battle scars and over those some old and new bruises here and there. Those will heal over time.</p><p>Now to his torso. Nothing serious but smooth pale skin under a thick heavy coat to keep him warm. Though some cuts around upper muscular arms and Lukas then applies to cool cloth to which Matthias started to wince.</p><p>Lukas then grimaced and held back the wet cloth. "Sorry sorry if that hurt. Matthias then let out a small whimper then muttered. "Yeah that hurt. Just make it quick please." He nodded the proceeded to clean out the various cuts and applying the bandages on the back of his arms with  a shivering Danish nation. Then after that mess was done he asked Matthias to take his pants. Which was a little difficult to say the least.</p><p>"No. I won't do it."</p><p>"Look I don't want to argue with you. Just take them off so this can end quickly."</p><p>After some resistance and the Dane finally giving in He finally took of his pants. "Okay that wasn't too bad right my little risalamande?" Which caused the Dane to blush making his face turn a pinkish color and he almost stopped himself from hitting Norway cause as long as he could remember Norway isn't usually too mean to him and always liked to call Denmark every kinds of sweets that are made in his country. Not that he minded. But the first time he called him after a sweet he hit Norway in the face causing to have a nosebleed. </p><p>While Matthias was in his own mind thinking Lukas was busy examining his legs. Somehow Sweden managed to cut his leg and then his glanced up at the pants which he put along with the shirt was a tear which  he raised an eyebrow. How did he manage to miss that? </p><p>He bandaged his leg the moved to the other one. He touched it and the Dane flinched in pain. So this was the leg that was causing this. It was slightly swollen and there was nothing he could do except maybe bandage it. </p><p>After he was done he looked at the Denmark only to find him eyes scrunched up and his teeth were chattering and he had to cross his arms in a failed attempt to get warm.</p><p>"Matthias." He then un-scrunched his face and gave him a 'What do you want?' look. Norway gave him a disapproving look then asked. "Listen you were pretty injured so i would recommend staying in bed." Matthias then looked down and nodded "Okay but one more thing."</p><p>"What is it?'</p><p>"Could you come to bed with me?"</p><p>Lukas would say no but the look he gave him and now that you mention it he was starting to feel the cold. "Fine okay."</p><p>With his arm slung over his shoulder he helped him settle in bed. Norway then climbed in bed and pulled the the thick blankets over them and after that he slung an arm over the shivering nation.</p><p>"Norway?' Matthias whispered as he snuggled closer.</p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>Denmark then hesitated then whispered "I think you should stay here with me.'</p><p>Norway didn't say anything as he knew he had more to say. "Something is seriously wrong with me. Maybe it has something to do with my country i don't know. I feel weird all over like the other day something is seriously  happening to my vital regions and..."</p><p>"Matthias...."</p><p>He paused then continued. "I just need another country here with me. Please?"</p><p>Norway was shocked then snuggled closer to Denmark who let out a happy contented sigh.</p><p>"Fine. But I have some rules you need to follow if I'm going to stay here."</p><p>Denmark scowled then replied with an icy tone. "And the same goes for you. I have certain....rules for you to follow especially in my bedroom."</p><p>Norway was shocked then raised an eyebrow then without much of a warning Denmark then leapt on top of Norway and was practically on top with him and was straddling his hips and very cautiously he sat on top of his vital regions which to Norway was a in a state of complete shock.</p><p>He was thinking he had a vague idea was was happening to the Danish nation. The same thing happened to Sweden and he told Norway with a blush making his cheeks turn a rosy red color that once a long time ago he was experiencing something weird and wanted to be with another nation so bad and something felt weird in his vital regions and that he spent a lot of time of Finland and he slept a lot with him. Finland didn't like it a first cause Sweden is one hell of a scary nation but in reality Sweden is a big sweetheart once you get to know him. Then one day Sweden found out he was pregnant and was so scared and then realized that was wrong with him. A new baby nation was discovered by his people. He later told Finland and he was happy that a new baby Nordic was joining them soon. It was a long difficult pregnancy and then some time in the winter he went into labor. Finland was there and tried to soothe the Swede as he pushed and was taking deep breaths. It was midnight that finally cries were heard from the Swede's bedroom as Finland announce that he had a healthy baby boy as he gently cleaned off the blood from his tiny squirming body and was swaddled in a warm soft blanket and was gently placed in the arms of a very tired but happy Sweden. The baby had a mop of pale blonde hair and had purple-blue eyes which then filled with tears as Sweden then shushed and rocked him gently.</p><p>"What name should you give him?" Finland asked softly as he gently placed his pinky finger in the newborn's hand as the tiny pudgy fingers closed around it.</p><p>Sweden hummed and looked at the tiny baby and he knew what name he should give him.</p><p>"Norway is the name of his country and his human name should be Lukas Bondevik." he said as he placed a kiss on his forehead.</p><p>Now back to the situation with Denmark.</p><p>He was now sitting on Norway's vital regions and as he looked up the Dane he looked ever so calm about what he was doing to Norway who was trying not to shift or push away Denmark as he knew he may not look it he is almost as powerful as Sweden.</p><p>"Now, where shall we begin my little kannelboller?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>